Adventures in Piltover
by Piltover's-Finest-95
Summary: Set in the future. Vi and Caitlyn are married and have 2 daughters, Ki and Kate. They get lost in the huge city of Piltover. How will they find their way back home? Maybe their new friend, Gin, a wierd, blue haired boy, can help them. Rated M for lenguage and sugestive themes. This is my first fic! So I would love some reviews :) Btw, english isn't my natal lenguage. Just saying xD
1. Meet Ki and Kate

**Chapter 1**

Meet Ki and Kate

It was a bright saturday afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Vi couldn't be in a better mood.

She was planing a special diner for Caitlyn. She only had two days before their 10th anniversary of the day they got married.

Everything was ready, exept for one thing. What to do thier daughters.

They had two little girls. Their older daughter was an 8 years old named Ki, and she looked just like Vi. She had short and light brunette hair, tho she decided she was going to dye it pink when she was older. She also had light blue eyes and was pretty tall. She wore a pink shirt, black pants and sport shoes. She had the habit of writing her name with a black pen under her left eye. She was also Ezreal's daughter. Cait and Vi asked for his help when they decided to have kids.

And their younger child was Kate. She was 6 years old, and looked just like Caitlyn. She was a bit short for her age, had long and dark brunette hair, deep blue eyes and wore a purple dress with a yellow lace around her waist, short black boots and a purple ribbon. She was Jayce's daugther.

Vi didn't know what to do. Ezreal was somewhere in the Kumungu jungle, she had no idea if Jayce could look after them, leaving them with Ziggs was WAY to dangerous and Heimendinger's lab was not an option, the girls were too hyperactive to be taken to a lab full of dangerous objects.

She decided to call Jaye, who answer pretty fast

_ Hello?

_ Hey Hammer-face, it's Vi

_ Oh, hi Vi, what can I do for you?

_ Can you look after the girls this Monday night? - She asked with a glint of hope in her eyes _ I wanna go out with Cait, it's our 10th anniversary

_ Sorry Vi, no can do. I'm going to Demasia tomorrow to do some research, I'm gonna be gone for at least a week

_ Oh, ok. Thanks anyway, good luck

_ Thanks, bye

And with that, she hung up the phone, dissapointed.

_Fuck, what do I do now…

Caitlyn walked into the room and saw Vi's worried face

_ What is it? _ she asked concerned

_ I can't find anyone to look after the girls this monday

_ What about Jayce?

_He's going to Demasia tomorrow. He has to do some research shit

_ My mom?

_ You think that's a good idea? She hates me…

_ But she loves her grandchildren - Replied Caitlyn with a smile

_ Ok Cupcake, you win. But you call her

Cait gave her wife a small peak and grabbed the phone

Vi went upstairs to check on her daughters. She found them in the playroom

Ki was playing some violent videogame, probably GTA, with to volume low, not to disturb her sister, who was sitting in her favorite beanbag, with her favorite book in hand, and a glass of apple juice next to her.

Vi smiled. 'They're like mini us' she thought

Kate noticed her mother looking at them and smiled back

When Vi went back downstairs, she saw Caitlyn smiling, she had just hung up the phone.

_ My mom can take care of them, she'll pick them up from school

_ Awesome! You're the best Cupcake! – said Vi super exited. She jumped in Cait's arms, almost knocking her to the floor. Ki and Kate were sitting on the stairs giggling, and Vi and Cait looked at them, with endless love in their eyes.


	2. Jinx desire

Chapter 2

Jinx's desire

Eight years ago

Jinx was at the outsides of Piltover, close to the route that connects them to Demacia. She was badly wounded and was shot in the shoulder. She was in an alleyway, hiding from Caitlyn, who was looking for her. She was so close to finally catch her.

_ Stupid Fat-Hands, since she got fat, and I mean, REALLY fat, she doesn't wanna play with me!

_You mean pregnant? – said Fishbones

_ Yeah yeah whatever – said Jinx with a bored look – My point is that she left me alone with Hat-Lady! And she's no fun!

The bluette was really upset, and deep in the back of her twisted mind, she knew there was another reason, that she let out through Fishbones

_ I think you're just jealous – said Fishbones kindly

_ Jealous? Of what? – asked Jinx confused

_ Of Vi silly, now she has a family; a wife and soon a child. I heard you talking with Pow-pow about your desire of someone to love, a family. And I'm sure you choose him because he's mute

Jinx looked at him dumbfolded. She did choose Pow-pow to talk about her feelings because he's mute, so he couldn't tell anything to Fishbones or Zapp, but she wasn't counting on the first to be listening.

Suddenly, she saw the barrel of a rifle poking from the corner of the alley. She knew it was Caitlyn, and this was the end of the rode.

But then, she heard a phone ringing.

_ Hello?... Ok! I'm on my way! Jayce, keep looking for Jinx, I have to go to the hospital, Vi just got into labor!

And with that, she run in the opposite direction.

_ Ok, good luck, call me and tell me how it went! – he scream to her, not sure if she had heard him –Ok you little psycho, where are you… - he whispered to himself – Hmm… I don't think she stupid enough to hide here. – he said, walking past the alley.

-Hehe, dumbass… - said Jinx, and slowly made her way through and out the alley.

She walked for two hours, until she was in too much pain to keep going, and fell. Her vision was starting to blur, and the last thing she saw was a figure approaching her.

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her hideout. Then she noticed she was in a bed, covered in bandages and there was a guy next to her.

He remind her a lot to Caitlyn because of how fancy he looked. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie, black gloves with withe palms and fingertips. He had a small, black top hat and a black staff with a ruby on top.

But the place didn't fit with this guy. It was a mess, kinda like her hideout. He was pretty tho.

_ Oh, so you're finally awake – he said with a cold expression. His voice was deep – You slept for 14 hours.

_ Where am I? – she asked weakly

_ In my hideout – he said simply

_ Hideout? So you're a criminal?

_ That's right

_ Who are you?

He smiled _ No one knows. Everybody calls me "C"

_ You're C!? You're Hat-Lady's nemesis? Awesome! :D – she said super excited

_ Hat-Lady?

_ Caitlyn, the sheriff of Lameover

_ Oh, yes. I was going to ''pay her a visit'' when I found you. And you are…

_ No one knows – said Jinx in a deep voice, and then laughed her ass out. C just stared at her, starting to notice that this girl wasn't completely sane – Everyone calls me Jinx. I'm Vi's nemesis, she's Hat-Lady's wife.

_ Wife!? So the sheriff is gay?

_ Yep

_ Ah, go figure. Listen, I have an offer for you

_ One that I can't refuse? – said the blutte grinning

_ No, listen. You seem to know the sheriff pretty well. What do you say if you help me plan an attack. And in exchange, you can stay here all the time you need.

_ Ok, but let me ask Fishbones first

C watched as Jinx grabbed her rocket launcher and started to talk to it, moving it's 'mouth' and talking with a deeper voice, as if talking to a puppet 'Oh my God, she's absolutely insane' he thought

_ Ok, I'll ask him – she said to Fishbones and then turned to C - What if I say no?

_ Then you're going to have to make your way back to your hideout, alone and wounded. And I'll make sure you won't have your weapons with you - he said coldly.

_ Ok, we'll do it. Thanks for helping me by the way – she said smiling.

_ Don't mention it.

Jinx stayed with C for 4 weeks.

A couple of days after they met, Jinx was good as new, and C noticed how pretty she was. Jinx couldn't help but notice how handsome C was.

They started to get close, and at some point, they relized how much they needed each other. And one night, they let lust take over.

But there was a down side. And it was that, in one hand, as much as Jinx needed someone in her life, she wasn't sure if she loved C. He was waaay to much like Caitlyn, so Jinx would get bored pretty fast. And she hates being bored.

On the other hand, C didn't loved Jinx, he just thought she was pretty and good in bed, he didn't planned to have her around for much longer. She was way too messy for his liking.

And more important, Jinx wanted a family, and C would rather be caught before having one.

One day, Jinx was hiding near a window outside of Vi and Cait's house, making sure no one could see her, but she could see inside. She could see Vi smiling, playing with a baby Ki. She had never seen the enforcer so happy. Caitlyn was sitting in a couch nearby, and she had a camera in her hands.

_ Stupid Fat-Hands… - said Jinx in a flat tone

_ Are you ok? – asked Fishbones concerned

_ Yes - she replied, in the same tone.

_ Then why are you crying?

_ I'M NOT CRYING!

She quickly put a hand in her mouth and made sure no one had heard her. Luckly for her, there wasn't a single soul around.

_ Jinx… can I ask you something?

_ What – she said, obviously upset.

_ I don't know if you noticed, but you've been acting really weird. And I mean more than usual. Your mood changes all of a sudden, you throw up all the time, and you been asking C the weirdest food. Last night you told him you wanted Tai food, and you hate Tai food!

_ So? I don't see where you're going this.

_ Don't you see? Those are the symptoms of pregnancy!

Jinx stared at him. He was right, maybe she was pregnant.

That night, C was planning the attack, and Jinx was locked in the bathroom, waiting for the result of the pregnancy test she stole early.

_ I hate waiting – she whispered to herself impatiently.

When it finally gave its result, Jinx looked at it. Then dropped it, with tears running down her cheeks. It was positive.

She wasn't sure was she was crying. Happiness? Fear? Confusion? She decided it was all three. Then she thought, should she tell C? What if he runs away!? No, she has to tell him, but not now.

The next morning, they were heading to Vi and Caitlyn's house. Jinx was really nervous, and C noticed this.

_ What is it? – he asked without looking at her.

_ Nothing – she said nervously.

_ Tell me – he glared at her coldly.

Jinx took a deep breath – I'm pregnant – she said, almost whispering. C stopped dead in track.

_ What?

_ Yeah…

_ Ok, then we'll stop by the abortion clinic, and then proceed with the plan.

_ NO!

_ …?

_ I-I mean… I want to keep it…

_ What? Why – he asked, as coldly as never before.

_ I… well… (quick idiot, think of something!... Oh, I know!) I think it would be nice to have someone to keep the chaos when I get old… - she said with a fake smile

C saw this as his chance to get rid of her. A chance that he didn't take, he would regret it later. Too bad, he really wanted to go on with this plan and without Jinx was impossible. Oh well.

_ Well don't expect me to make myself responsible, if you want to keep the baby, then you're alone in this. And in this condition you can't jump or run around, and you definitely can't go on with this plan, so it's off. Now go back to **your** hideout, and don't look for me. You're completely useless like this – he said with his best indifference look and walked away, leaving Jinx alone. She walked back to her hideout, crying silently.

C made his way back to Demacia, just to make sure he wouldn't run into Jinx.

Back in her hideout, Jinx was packing her stuff, she needed to get out of there, go to a safer place at least until the baby was born.

She wasn't seen again in 8 years.


End file.
